bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Line
End of the Line is the 46th and the last episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on January 26th, 2012. Plot Gunz and Reptak have created a new Mechtogan, Chromopod. Upon his arrival, Dragonoid Destroyer begins to use 100% of his power. He soon goes through a "metamorphosis" that turns him golden and enormous. It is revealed that his infinite power comes from the bond between Bakugan and humans all over the world. With a single blast, Dragonoid Destroyer destroys Mechtavius Destroyer for good. Dan and Drago then meet the original Dragonoid, Genesis Dragonoid, who congratulates them on their victory. He had been using Dragonoid Destroyer as a vessel to speak to them. He tells them that he is proud of Dan, Drago, and the other humans for getting along so well with the Bakugan and being able to spawn Mechtogan. He explains a little more about Fury and the Nonets whom he banished to the Doom Dimension, and how he had never suspected that Nonets' hate would grow so strong that they would be able to escape. Meanwhile, one more brawl still remains left undecided. The final match of the Neo Bakugan City Tournament is finally under way. Gunz and Reptak fight their hardest against Dan and Drago, but despite putting up a good fight, Dan and Drago defeat them, and remain as the champions. To celebrate his victory, Dan's friends throw him a party, but soon discover Dan is missing. Shun sees Dan and Drago sailing off using a boat borrowed from Kato. Dan says that another adventure is waiting for him and Drago, and that he had enough time in the spotlight, such that he wants to let other Brawlers to rise to his rank. Featured Brawls 1. Battle Brawlers VS Mechtavius Destroyer - Win 2. Dan Kuso VS Gunz Lazar 'Round 1' *Dan Life Force: 500 Life Points *Gunz Life Force: 500 Life Points Gunz throws his Gate Card and Reptak (1000 Gs) Dan throws Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) Dan activates Dragon Astral. *Fusion Dragonoid (1200 - 1700 Gs) Gunz activates Shiny Shield to counter Dragon Astral. *Fusion Dragonoid (1700 - 1500 Gs) Gunz follows up with Spar Hook *Reptak (1000 - ??? Gs) Rest of the round were not shown. 'Round 2' *Dan Life Force: 200 Life Points *Gunz Life Force: 200 Life Points Dan throw his Gate Card and Fusion Dragonoid (1200 Gs) Gunz throws Reptak (1000 Gs) Gunz activates Mega Harvey Cannon while Dan activates Dragon Tornado to counter it. *Fusion Dragonoid (1200 - 1700 Gs) *Reptak (1000 - 500 Gs) Gunz activates Mega Harvey Cannon again to damage Fusion Dragonoid. *Reptak (500 - 1100 Gs) *Fusion Dragonoid (1700 - 1100 Gs) Gunz activates Thunder Valley. *Reptak (1100 - 1600 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Reinforcement) in order to put Reptak and Fusion Dragonoid in equal Gs. *Reptak (1600 - 1100 Gs) Dan activates Dragon Blade while Gunz activates Grapple Buster. It is unknown what effect is the two abilities shown. *Reptak (1100 - 1400 Gs) *Fusion Dragonoid (1100 - 1600 Gs) Fusion Dragonoid had a little pain but Reptak goes down. *Gunz Life Force: 200 - 0 Life Points Dan and Fusion Dragonoid wins. Bakugan Seen *Fusion Dragonoid *Reptak *Jaakor *Skytruss *Orbeum *Radizen *Roxtor *Fangoid *Genesis Dragonoid *Fury (flashback) *Dragonoid (flashback) *Ulimate Dragonoid (flashback) *Helix Dragonoid (flashback) *Titanium Dragonoid (flashback) *Fear Ripper (flashback) *Flash Ingram (flashback) Battle Suits Seen *Fortatron Mechtogan Seen *Thorak *Flytris *Chromopod *Coredegon *Slycerak *Mandibor *Exostriker *Zenthon (flashback) Mechtogan Destroyers Seen *Mechtavius Destroyer *Dragonoid Destroyer Trivia *This is the first time since Partners 'Til the End ''that a Bakugan's G-Power is shown. *This is the first time since Arc 1 that Gate Cards are used in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. *This is the series finale of the Bakugan anime. *It is revealed that Fury also created Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor, but it is unknown how Fury was able to create Mechtogan with different attributes or how he created more than one. Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge